He's My Only Friend
by LukaRukarine
Summary: Misao was always alone. Nobody ever bothered talking to her. But when the new student Akito comes, she might see the world differently than how it was before. Who knows? Maybe some day, they could be more than just friends. Akito/Misao "Friendship" fanfiction. Features MALE!Aki. (Will be updated when available. Story not dead.)
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in class, still alone. I was always like this. Nobody cared. Nobody loved me. Everyone hates me. Why?

Because I was Misao.

Yoshino and a few others always bullied me. Tohma, the guy I liked, never notices me. Saotome is a fake. Kudoh... I don't even care anymore.

Kudoh was always beside me. _Was_. Because of some petty teasings, he gave in and began to hurt me as well. Not physically, but his actions hurt me more than Yoshino's beatings. Ayaka never really talks to me.

As I was fixing my stuff, the teacher, Mr. Sohta, coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, listen. We have a new student coming along."

A new student? Great. Another person to add to the teasing.

"Welcome him, alright?" Mr. Sohta requested. "Alright, come in and introduce yourself." he said, looking at the doorway. Then, came in a serious-looking boy with amber eyes and brown hair. He looked quite nervous. I didn't realize I was staring at him, so I looked away.

"Akito." He said plainly. Mr. Sohta looked at him expectantly, as if saying 'is that it?' It was quite amusing and I wanted to giggle, but I didn't want to catch anyone's attention. Everyone started chuckling.

"Um, is that it?" Mr. Sohta asked. "Shut it!" He screamed to the class, who in turn became silenced. "Introduce yourself properly."

Akito looked quite annoyed that he had to repeat himself, so I looked at him again.

"Shinohara Akito." He said again. So his last name is **(1)**Shinohara? That means he and I are aligned in alphabetical order. Mr. Sohta looked defeated and he sighed. "Right." He looked around for a seat. He was glancing around mine, and to my un-surprise, there was an empty seat beside me. There were only two seats at the back of the class, and I was occupying one of it. No one wanted to be near me. Others looked sorry for him.

Mr. Sohta smiled. "Take the seat beside miss **(1)**Sugiyama, is that okay with you?" He asked. Akito grinned. "Yes, sir!" And he marched happily right beside my seat.

It was awkward for me. He never really talked much, and sometimes I catch him staring. I was nervous. Does he think I'm disgusting?

Right after school, I walked my way towards home alone as usual. I was thinking of the new student, Akito. He seemed quite nice in person, but I knew better than to trust someone immediately.

I heard cries of a cat somewhere. And I stopped. "...Huh?"

I looked up. It was a kitten stuck up a tree! I felt pity, so I put my bag down and climbed to it. The kitten was too scared of me, which made it hard to get her out of the tree.

...This may take a while.

* * *

><p>The girl I was with in class... Her last name was Sugiyama. She seemed kind and... Cute. I wanted to talk to her during that time, but I didn't have anything to say in mind. She seemed like a lonely character.<p>

I heard... Rustling noises in the trees. "Huh? Who's up in that tree...?" I wondered to myself.

_"Come... Down, now... K-Kitty...!" _

I looked up. It was Sugiyama! What was she doing?!

"S-Sugiyama! What are you doing up there? That's dangerous!" I warned worriedly. Sugiyama looked at me, surprised. "Shinohara...!" She yelped, surprised. She wobbled a bit. That made me worry. Luckily, she held up the branch she was on, making her stay in place. "Um... Er.." She struggled for words to say.

"This kitten doesn't want to come down..." She said quietly. How was I able to hear, I wonder to myself. Anyway, I walked towards the tree she was on, looking at her in a worried way. Maybe this would be a good time to finally be able to talk to her?

"Want some help?" I offered. She looked surprised, seeing that she was looking around her frantically. She had a red face. Why? She simply turned her head to the cat's direction.

"It's okay... I'm almost there." She reasoned, reaching farther for the kitten. She struggled a bit, then, she finally caught up to the poor kitten stuck on the high branch. "Got it!"

All of the sudden, I heard a snap. It was the branch she was on! She wobbled dangerously, and the branch snapped in half. She held the kitten protectively, falling down. "Yahh!" She screamed. I ran fast, on instinct. She fell! I held my hands up to catch her hopefully. "Watch it!"

She fell, and luckily, she landed safely. She sounded safe.

But my body didn't.

She landed. _On_ _me_.

I didn't realize our position. Sugiyama's head was on my chest, her body curled up on mine, kitten safe in her arms.  
>"...Ow." I muttered. She was still in that position. My head turned up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, looking scared. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Y-Yeah. The kitten's fine..."<p>

"That's good. And you're not hurt either?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah."

She suddenly seemed embarrassed. Sugiyama instantly got off me, sitting on the grass. She looked at me with a red face, and she bowed frantically. "S-Sorry!"

I smiled awkwardly. She was kind of clumsy.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked me. I shook my head, and smiled. "No. And I'm glad that neither of you are hurt."

Sugiyama was silent. To my surprise, she smiled. "T-Thank you."

I blinked. _"Whoa. Sugiyama smiled._" I thought. _"This may be the first time I saw her smile like that._"

"Um...Can I ask-" I started, but she suddenly stood up.

"I-I'll go look for its owner." She said to me, walking away. "Wait! Do you know whose it is?" I ask. She smiled at me again.

"I don't... But I will try to look for its owner." She said. "S-So, um... Bye." She said awkwardly. "Hey! Why don't we look for them together?" I suggested, smiling at her. She blinked, blushing. "I-I'll be fine on my own! See you." She said, running.

"Hey! Sugiyama!" I called out. But she didn't hear me. Oh well.

"Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow..." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>the next day...<strong>

Akito woke up early, so he got ready. He really wanted to know Sugiyama's first name. He hoped he'd see her smile again, and he didn't know why. He looked around his home. He lived alone. It was a rather cozy apartment, nothing too out of the ordinary. His twin sister, Aki, was staying at his parents' house in Tokyo. They were close siblings, but they never got to talk as much since he moved out.

Akito walked out of his apartment. He walked towards the stairs when he bumped into Misao. Misao herself seemed quite surprised. "S-Shinohara..." Misao said quietly, embarrassed. Akito smiled. "Huh? So you live in the same apartment block, Sugiyama?" He asked.

Misao nodded. "...I...Don't see you often." She said. Both of them were walking down the stairs now.

"I just moved in last few days ago. Never got to meet the neighbors." Akito replied cheerfully. "What a coincidence, right, Sugiyama?" Akito asked. Misao smiled slightly, and nodded.

It was an awkward walk in silence. "So... Um... I never got to introduce myself properly earlier." Akito said, smiling at Misao. "I'm Akito Shinohara." He said. "It's nice to meet you!" He said. Misao blushed, biting her lower lip. Akito looked worried. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Misao shook her head, and gave him another shy smile.

"No, nothing's wrong... No one has ever talked to me this nicely before." She said. "I'm... Misao... Misao Sugiyama." She said. "It's nice to meet you too, Shinohara."

"Why is it your first time?" Akito asked curiously. Misao blinked. "I-It's... Kind of personal..."

Akito looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I won't say anything about it-""

"No, it's alright!" Misao said. "...I'm quite the common victim for bullying here." She said sadly. Akito frowned. "That is not nice!" He said. Misao smiled sadly. "I know. But most of them don't think like you do when they do things to me."

"I don't have that many friends either... But it's perfectly normal for someone like me." Misao said.

Akito stopped in front of her, making her look confused. "Don't talk like that." He said. Akito held her shoulders. "If you want, I'll be your friend!" He offered seriously. Misao still looked a bit sad, but she was becoming very happy with how he was talking to her.

"And stop frowning." Akito put his fingers on her face, forming a smile on her lips with them. "It's not an appropriate look for you, Misao. You should smile more! It's a very pretty look for you, you know?" He said. Misao blushed when he called her by her first name, and when he said it was pretty for her to smile.

Akito noticed, and bowed frantically again. "Oh, sorry! That must have been rude-"

Misao smiled at him happily, making him stop. For some reason, Misao felt like it was safe around him. "It's okay..." She said. Misao laughed at his confused face. "You're very nice, Shinohara." She said. Misao blushed again in embarrassment. "Y-You're the only person who's made me this happy ever since. Thank you." Misao said.

Akito smiled and laughed awkwardly. "I'm glad then, hehe!" He walked beside her again. "Let's be friends, okay?" He said, grinning. Misao wasn't too sure if she should trust him, but she still nodded in the end. "Okay..." She said quietly.

"Hey, hey! Since I called you by your first name earlier, I thought it was unfair." Akito said awkwardly. "S-So... If you want, you can call me 'Akito' instead." He offered. "We're friends now, aren't we?'' Akito said. Misao had a thoughtful look, before smiling truthfully at Akito.

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much, Akito." She said, walking near him.

It was a nice feeling...

Having a new friend.

Who knows? Maybe someday, it could be more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>NYOHOHOHO! Should this be a one-shot? A chapter story? Tell me, tell me!<strong>

*Will update if people suggest I do it.

**(1)**

TO AVOID CONFUSION:

**I added last names to them. If I ever get this to be a chapter story, then here are their last names!**

Akito Shinohara  
>Misao Sugiyama<br>Ayaka Hideyoshi  
>Yoshino Watanabe<br>Kudoh Kawamura  
>Sohta Hideki<br>Saotome Gokou  
>Tohma Kusakabe<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"A-ki-to~"

Ah, great the idiot passed by.

Misao hid behind Akito in pure surprise. They were by the gate's entrance. Ayaka, said idiot, blinked and looked pass Akito. She suddenly looked guilty after seeing Misao, but still smiled either way. "Oh, it's miss Sugiyama." She said. "My name is Ayaka Hideyoshi! You can just call me Ayaka." Ayaka winked. "It's nice to finally talk to you." Misao nodded. "I-It's nice to talk to you too."

Akito smiled at her shyness. "It's alright, Misao." Akito said reassuringly. "This girl is an idiot. You're safe around her." Ayaka pouted. "How can you call your childhood friend an idiot?!" She said childishly. Ayaka went to Misao and held her hand. She smiled. "Come on, Sugi! Let's go away from this jerk."

Misao was confused, being dragged along by the long haired girl.

Akito frantically caught up. "H-Hey, wait a second!"

* * *

><p>Misao felt rather awkward with Ayaka around. Sure, Akito was already a friend in a matter of seconds or so, but since Ayaka never really interacted with her their whole school years, she was kind of scared.<p>

Akito noticed Misao's tension. Not really paying attention to Ayaka babbling about Mr. Sohta, he walked to her right side. "Are you okay, Misao?" He asked. "You're kinda shaking."

Misao shook her head. She smiled slightly. "I just... Maybe I'm too nervous to be around others for a while." Akito just sighed half-heartedly. "Well, you should try not to! That way, you'd make lots of friends."

Misao frowned. "That can't possibly happen." She said. "I was never a people person."

"You're actually kind of lonely. I noticed that." Akito stated. "You don't like being alone."

Misao bit her lower lip. That was true. Then, she flashed a happy look at him.

"That's why I'd like to be friends with you, Aki." She said. Akito blinked, slightly becoming quiet. Misao noticed, and thought that Akito might have been faking his attitude towards her all along.

"..You don't really want to be friends with me, do you?" She asked outright. Akito flinched in surprise, coming out of his trance. "What? Of course I do!" He said sincerely. Misao didn't look too convinced. "It's just that you gave me that nickname." He said. Misao finally looked up at him.

"_Aki_"? She repeated. Akito nodded, laughing nervously. "That's my sister's name. She's... Kind of creepy." Akito stated, coming back to his trance. "She would torture small rabbits and even laugh when they'd get torn apart... She scares me, honestly... Perhaps that's the reason I moved here...U-Uhh..." Akito laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed. Then, he became serious again.

"B-But I really want to be your friend. Honest."

Misao smiled. "I see."

Now she felt a bit uneasy about doubting him. It wasn't too easy to just jump the gun and trust someone after all.

Akito grumbled uncomfortably. "And stop frowning... It's making me feel guilty!" He said, almost as if whining. Misao giggled slightly at his childish attitude. Akito let out a shocked sound.

"I-Is everything okay?" Misao asked immediately. Akito shook his head, smiling calmly. "Nope. It's the first time I heard you laugh. Sounds adorable." He replied. Suddenly, he put his fingers on the corners of her mouth, forming a forced smile on her lips. "Now that's what I call a smile! You should smile more often, Misao." He said. Both of them laughed.

They didn't notice Ayaka staring in an almost jealous manner.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I was originally gonna have this twice as long, but nooo, I cut it short so it would have more chapters~<strong>

**Btw, please don't nag at me like**

**"Make the chapters longer"**

**Because, dude, I see your stories, and they're barely three hundred words long. Damn it, dude. You know who you are.**

**Laters~**


	3. (SHORT CHAPTER)

Class has gone by rather blissfully, and for some reason, no one was picking on Misao. Must be because Yoshino was absent.

Ayaka kept staring at Misao. It made her nervous, and she doesn't like it when she's being watched. But if she told Akito, the situation will be much more worse.

Akito wasn't around at the moment. Her only way of finding comfort was to be with him, so she stood up and walked towards the door way. The teachers were lazy, and no one watched their chaotic group. That means there was no one around to stop whatever accident will happen in the room. Just as she was sbout to step outside, Ayaka caught up to her with a stern look.

"Sugiyama, can we talk?" She said seriously. Misao nodded hesitantly. This can't be good.

Ayaka was never serious.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were on the rooftop, wind blew up on their faces, the clear blue sky could be seen. Ayaka's hair blew dramatically across the air, giving Misao a serene look.<p>

"Sugiyama..."

Now Misao was scared.

Suddenly, Ayaka made a weird face and jumped at the poor girl, who screamed in confusion.

"H-Hideyoshi, what's going on-"

"I ENTRUST AKITO'S AWKWARD LIFE TO YOUR KEEPING HANDS!"

Misao blinked.

Ayaka sat up, laughing. "Sugiyama, I noticed you and my pal Akito have been quite great friends." She said. Misao gulped. "U-Uhm, did you mind? I'm sorry. I'll-"

"No! Wait, I didn't." Ayaka said, smiling ridiculously at Misao. "It's just... I have never seen Akito smile like that before." Ayaka looked up at the sky. "...Not since that day."

Misao tilted her head, sitting up. "Uh... That day?" Ayaka gasped, and laughed. "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about." She said gently. A comfortable silence filled the air, before Ayaka turned to Misao again.

"You know, I'm a bit jealous of you, Sugiyama." Ayaka stated. "I mean, I'm Akito's best friend. Yet, I haven't made him that silly and all smiley faced for years." Misao looked a bit guilty and satisfied at the same time. She felt quite happy for being the one who made Akito smile like Ayaka said, at the same felt bad for stealing what his best friend always planned to have him do.

"So, Sugiyama," Ayaka started, smiling cheerfully again. "Make sure Akito stays out of trouble for me?"

Misao smiled. "...O-Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AHM SORRY<strong>

**I promise to update ****more frequently and have more longer chapters after march. This will still be updated, but not as quickly as I'll do by summer.**


End file.
